Temporal de amor
by qnoseasolouncuento
Summary: Cuando se vio que un gryffindor huya de un problema?, donde quedo la valentia, de la que tanto presumia, en ese momento?... Pero hay veces en las que las personas actuan de manera tan extraña, ya sea por amor o decepcion...


_**Temporal de Amor**_

Una cabaña,situada en medio de un espeso bosque, la unica en kilometros a la redonda tanto que podria decirse que estaba... Oculta.  
Porque eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, necesitaba ocultarce, estar solo porque ya no soportaba, no soportaba esa situacion.

La unica persona que sabia donde estaba era, su casi-hermano pelirrojo, Fred II Weasley.

Fred se habia encargado de mantenerlo altando de ciertas cosas, como que todos estaban sumamente preocupados por el, que su madre y Lily estaban realmente depresivas, que su padre y Albus lo buscaban hasta debajo de las piedras, y Rose... su Rose, estaba destruida y habia cancelado su compromiso hasta que el vuelva a aparece ... pero el no dejaria que lo encuentren...

Despues de todo, Quien quiere presenciar la fiesta de compromiso de la persona que amas mas que a nada en el mundo si no es contigo,?...

El no podia, no podia ver como era abrazada por otro, besada, o que simplemebte ese otro la mire.

Y menos si ese otro era uno e los que dicia ser su amigo, Lorcan Scammander... Una de las pocas personas, (que no es familia directa) por la que él, James Sirius, hubiese puesto sus manos en el fuego.

El dolor de la taricion y la soledad habian colmado el corazon del azabache, y la unica cosa que pudo hacer fue huir, ironico.. Cuando se vio que un Gryffindor huya de un problema?, donde quedo la valentia, de la que tanto muchas veces presumia, en ese momento?...

Pero hay veces en las que las personas actuan de manera tan extraña, ya sea por amor o decepcion...

Él lo habia hecho, él habia cambiado a sobremanera por amor, por amor a la pelirroja, a Rose, a su Rosie.

Habia dejado de ser el casanova, el que solo se preocupaba de tres cosas:

-Quiddicht

-Chicas

-Bromas...

Bueno... el cambio radical fue simplemente en las chicas,pues el quiddicht y las bromas aún le interesaban... pero ahora era mas responsable..y cuidadoso, seguia siendo el mismo, según él, pero mejorado... Pero eso no fue suficiente para Rose.

Ella siempre tuvo en claro lo que su primo queria con ella, sin embargo ella no podia dejar de tratarlo solo como un primo mas, lo que solo provocaba dolor al ojimiel, un dolor que solo aumentaba con cada novio que esta tenia, y que aun fue mayor cuando el se entero de que Lorcan era su novio y que incluso tenia pensado comprometerce con ella,¡que idiota! ¡comprometerce con tan solo 20 años! y ¡Rose tan solo tenia 18 ! era muy pequeña para eso!... aunque James tenia muy en claro que si ella de hubiese dado una oportnidad ya se hubieran casado el mismo dia del cumpleaños de las ojiazul.

Ahora tambien cambiaba por decepcion, la decepcion de que Lorcan se comprometeria con el amor de su vida, apesar de que siempre supo de los sentimientos del azabache hacia su prima.

Ahora cambiaba su valentia por cobardia, cambiaba esa perseveransia q lo caracterizaba y ahora agachaba la cabeza, ya no podia pelear por ella, solo queria que todo desapareciera.

El se encontraba en la pequeña cabaña, solo, sin mas compania que una radio vieja descompuesta que solo tocaba una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez la misma cancion, una que no podia describir mejor aquel momento...

Apesar de que era pleno invierno, el viento calaba los huesos y la lluvia no dejaba de caer, adentro el azabache se encontraba sin remera, pues el calor del fuego era suficiente para calefaccionar todo el interior de la cabaña, el ojimiel estaba muy concentrado tratando de reparar el radio pero cualquier cosa que intentaba, no funcinaba y la cancion seguia una y otra vez... pero fue cuando el viento aumento que se abrio la ventana de golpe y dejo entrar aquel frio, aquel frio que le recordaba que solo un abrazo de ella lo podria abrigaar como el necesitaba...

_Lluvia en el tejado,_  
_Viento en el porton_  
_Y yo aquí en esta soledad_

_Cierro la ventana_  
_Esta frió nuestro cuarto_  
_Y yo aquí sin tus abrazos_

Como la necesitaba, estando alli solo, la locura se apoderaba de él, la locura por volver a verla...

_Loco por sentir tu aroma_  
_Loco por mirar tu rostro_  
_Loco por besar tu cuerpo_  
_Y matar la pasión_  
_De este gran deseo_

_Amor no te tardes mucho_  
_O este corazón te llama_  
_Dame pronto tu cariño_  
_Ya que estoy solito_  
_Aquí esperando._

Ya cansado de todo, dejo la radio de costado ya no importaba que sea la misma musica una y otra vez, ya solo se dedicaba a ver el fuego, ese fuego del mismo color que los cabellos de ella...

Y en ese mismo instante alguien toco desesperadamente la puerta, sumamente extrañado el azabache abrio la puerta.

Sus ojos no daban credito a lo que veian... era ella, era Rose, completamente mojada, sus cabellos rojo fuego pegados a su rostro, sus ojos completamente cristalinos debido a las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro, al verla asi solo tenia ganas de una cosa, abrazarla, protegerla de todo...

_Y cuando llegues tú_  
_Con la ropa mojada_  
_Quiero ser la toalla_  
_Que te cubra de amor_

_Y cuando llegues tú_  
_La tristeza se ira_  
_Y va llover va a caer_  
_Un temporal de amor..._

Pero no pudo reaccionar sino hasta que sintio como su cara era dada vuelta por tamaña cachetada que resivio

-pero..que..?- James no encontraba palabras, esta tan confundido

-como te atrevez a dejarme de esa forma!-reclamo totalmente furica la pelirroja, para luego abrazarlo como jamas lo habia hecho, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del ojimiel- Jamas vuelvas a dejarme... por favor-pidio como niña pequeña

James no dudo un segundo y la abrazo, en este momento estaba en el paraiso...

Sin decir mas la levanto en sus brasos y la hizo entrar...

/

Luego de darce un baño la pelirroja bajo las pequeñas escaleras, con unos de los boxers y una camisa del chico, claro que la camisa casi le llegaba las radillas, el le hubiese querido prestar algun pantalon pero ninguno le quedaba a la pequeña pelirroja.

El ojimiel la esperaba con una taza de chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea, y al verla bajar vestida de esa forma, se quedo sin palabras.

Era tan dulce, tierna y sexy a la vez, con eso solo retifico que ella era la chica correta, solo que era hasta ahora era simplemente la de sus sueños.

-James-llamo su atencion la ojiazul

-como me encontraste?- pregunto clamadamente, mientras depositaba su mirada en el fuego

-amenace a Fred-contesto ella para luego dar un sorbo al chocolate, su respuesta causo gracia la azabache que simplemente contesto con una pequeña sonrisa de lado

-que haces aqui? no se supone que deberias estar organizando tu fiesta de compromiso?-pregunto James, con cierto rencor en su voz

-James... tengo algo que decirte-dijo ella, mientras dejaba la taza a un lado para luego agarrar las mejillas del chico y girar delicadamente su rostro hasta que quedo frente a la suya- lo siento, siento haberte hecho sufrir tanto... lamento haberme dado cuenta recien ahora que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, y que solo podre ser feliz contigo,ya no tengo miedo a enfrentar a quien sea por estar contigo, estos dias en los que desaparciste ueron un completo infierno, se que muchas veces me queje de que era un horror que siempre estes detras mio, pero lo unico peor que eso, es que no estes... te extrañe demaciado-dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas caian de su ojos.

Apesar de querer decirle tantas cosas, James se decidio por hacer lo que mas deceaba desde sus castos 12 años.

Besarla.

La beso con tanta dulzura, ternura y amor contenida, jamas habia besado a nadie de esa forma, tampoco habia sentido ese exquisito sabor, besos sabor tutti-frutti.

El beso no tardo en subir la temperatura, la pasion que tenian contenida era mas poderoso que el mismo fuego, ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro, ambos disfrutaban de cada caricia, cada beso, cada instante que solo le pertenecian a ellos.

_Y cuando llegues tu_  
_La tristeza se ira_  
_Y va llover va a caer_  
_Un temporal de amor._

_Un temporal de amor_  
_Un temporal de amor._

/  
A la mañana siguiente James se levanto, de la mejor forma que jamas le hubiesen levantado, a caricias y besos.

-es la primera vez que me encanta que me despierten-dijo sonriendo mientras se apoderaba de la cintura desnuda de la pelirroja que al sentir ese contacto rio por las cosquillas causadas.

-pues acostumbrate, de hoy en adelante siempre sera asi-respondio la ojiazul para luego besarlo como solo ella sabia hacerlo, los besos fueron subiendo de tono una vez mas, el azabache recorria el cuerpo de la pelirroja conn sus manos, mientras ella se encargaba de despeinarlo aun mas...

pero todo momento debe ser interrumpido alguna vez, no?, en ese momento entro por la ventana una lechuza color caramelo y dejo una carta sobre la cama para luego irse sin mas.

-es una carta de Fred-comento James para luego leerla...

_**INFORME DE ULTIMO MOMENTO...**_

_**Querido Cornameta:**_

_**Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento!..**_

_**Enserio, no se como decírtelo pero, Rose.. Rose me obligo a decirle donde estabas, Lo siento de verdad cornameta, pero esa niña si que da miedo, la verdad es que nose como alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan malvado, donde cabe tanta maldad?...**_

_**¡ME AMENAZO CON SECUERTAR A SCROKYS Y DEVOLVERMELO EN PEQUEÑOS PEDASOS!, sabes que esa peqeña Lagartija es un ser inosente, no podia dejar que pague por ti.**_

_**He podido resistir ante las lagrimas de todas, nuestras tias, primas, y mi madre y hermana, he resistido la mirada de "no te creo" de cada Weasley,pero aun asi seguia negando saber tu paradero contra viento y marea, pero Rose, es Rose, esa chiquilla es demaciado astuta!, me descubrio mandandote una carata, la cual negue que fuera para ti, peo eso solo logro que se enfureciera aun mas...la verdad que deberia relajarce un poco! **_

_**crei que seria facil tambien despistarla a ella, pero la furia de esa pelirroja no tiene limites!, soporte que miles de sus golpes con un GRAN libro, pero todos tenemos nuestros limites, aunque al parecer ella es la escepcion.**_

_**Nose donde se encuentra ahora, quizas este yendo para alla, porque no creo que se haya aparacido por alla, sabes que aun no le entregan el certificado de que puede aparecerce, ella es demaciado correcta para hacer algo malo.**_

_**Aunque, pensandolo bien, no creo que sea demaciado malo que se haya enterado, pues me acabo de enterar que cancelo su compromiso, pero esta vez es definitivo, el renacuajo de Scammander esta destrozado, pero me dijo que estaba mejor y que el tambien tenia sus sentimientos confundidos.. asi que ya no debes procuarte!... tienes el camino libre!**_

_**En el caso de que Pecas este contigo, que reitero, no creo, dile que: toda la familia esta asustada!,**_

_**El tio Ron esta furico!, piensa que el renacuajo la dejo sin razon y que por eso ella se escapo, ¡NO PARA DE PREGUNTAR POR LORCAN! yo creo que lo va a matar, como minimo.**_  
_**Aunque, el no es el unico, todos los hombres Weasley, Albus y Scorpius tambien estamos con ganas de golpearlo, yo se la verdadera razon, pero debo fingir que no, asi que si lo encuentro tambien lo golpeare..**_

_**Bueno Jamie, creo que ponto nos veremos...**_

_**Te informa,**_

_**FRED II, EL MAS SEXY, WEASLEY.**_

Rose se rio mucho con lo de la carta, aunque estaba algo preocupada por Lor, no podia evitar reir de las ocurrencias de su pelirrojo primo.

En cambio James estaba serio, y al parecer hasta disguntado.

-que pasa James?- pregunto confundida y preocupada la pelirrroja

-Fred no es el mas sexy!, ese soy yo!-reclamo como niño pequeño, el azabache. Rose al verlo asi no pudo evitar morderce el labio, era tan tierno James.

-no te preocupes, yo se ue tu eres el mas sexy, y hermoso de todos-respondio la chica mientras lo volvia a besar.

-te amo-dijo sinceramente el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos azules, un azul que aun no existia pero que eran su color favorito.

-te amo, y no te dejare ir jamas-respondio sincerandose, para luego acercarce a el para besarlo, pero cuando el cerro los ojos para tambien besarla, ella salio corriendo.

-oye!-se quejo James al darse cuenta

-si quieres un besito tendras que alcanzarme-desafio la Weasley

-ya veras Weasley!-sentencio el chico Potter para luego correrla por toda la casa...

y despues de tanto tiempo vuelvooo! jaja!,,, bueno no soy buena escribiendo t todo eso, ya lo se!, pero me gusto hacerlo, tambien meti un poquito a fred para, tratar, de ponerle algo de humor!..

resin descubro como hacer estas notas!.. jeje.. en mis anteriores fics no pude porq todavia no esntendia bien, em.. tampoco se como responder a un review, por eso lo siento si no los contesto! pero amo que comenten!

gracias a las personas q comentaron mis otros shots! :D

y si, el de un rayito de luz... fue inspirado en Casi angeles, es que amaba esa novela! :D

este fue enspirado en un musica, temporal de amor de leandro y leonardo... es muy bonita, y la version original es en portugues, :D

el de ..cosas que no se pueden evitar, tamien empezo como una cancion pe luego puli la idea y quedo asi nosa, era el tema.. me enamore de angel y khriz ..

pero pelirroja mia, no fue inspirada en ninguna cancion o pelicula, novela, etc!... eso si nose cmo llego a mi cabeza! :D

bueno, no me queda mas que agradecer a las que me pusieron en favoritos, y dejaron su hermosos reviews! :D


End file.
